Bloody Passion
by TeamAlphaQ
Summary: Jack and Jeff went up the hill to fetch a pail of murder. Jack fell in love and broke his heart, and Jeff came tumbling after. Eyeless Jack x Jeff. Alternating perspectives by chapter. Rated T for suggestive themes and gore.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I will not be posting the next chapter for this** **fic until the next chapter for "Saved by Murder" is finished. Just letting you know, sorry for the brief delay! Please review, follow, fave, whatever makes you happy. :-) -Q**

It wasn't supposed to happen like that. It was all supposed to work out in the end like a fairy tale. You probably don't have any idea what I'm talking about. I guess I should elaborate.

"He's getting away again...can we just tie him down?"

That would be Jeff. You know which one.

"I like it when they run," I shrugged. "So don't bother. Just because you have to wait until they're sleeping to kill them, doesn't mean the rest of us kill like that."

Jeff snorted loudly. "We should chase him then, or we'll lose him."

Jeff loves to state the obvious for some reason.

"But we should give him a head start." I protested. "I mean, we _are_ killing him. It's only fair."

"Fine, EJ. But when we chase, we race." Jeff was probably grinning. He usually is. I have a clear picture of it in my mind. I've memorized how it sounds.

We waited for a few seconds more. I don't remember what was going through my head at that moment. I guess it doesn't matter now.

I do remember Jeff touching my shoulder in that moment. Probably because it felt warm. "Go." Jeff whispered.

We ran then. I had to follow the scent of fear the man left because I can't see. That probably was what gave me the advantage. I left Jeff in my dust.

"Come out wherever you are." I called to the man.

He didn't answer but I heard his heartbeat from somewhere very close. I followed the sound and smell. I felt an arm and smiled beneath my mask. Oh that reminds me, where did you put it? Nevermind, let me finish this story first.

"Are you ready to die?" I asked the man. He didn't really answer. Whimpering does not count.

I smelled Jeff enter the room. He always shows up at the best part. "Come on, EJ! You aren't going to let me help?" He walked closer and put his arms around my waist. "Pretty please." he whispered in my ear. I can still feel his breath if I think about it.

"Fine." I felt in control. Jeff has that effect on me. I wonder if he knows it? Sorry, I digress.

Jeff's arms left my waist as he moved around me and brought out his knife. I know he did because his knife sings when it moves. Jeff keeps it so sharp that I think it cuts the air. I take out my scalpel. It doesn't sing like Jeff's knife, but it doesn't need to. I sliced delicately through the man's shirt. I didn't want to ruin our game.

"Don't touch the kidneys, Jeff." I muttered it to him. If I don't remind him he gets too carried away.

"Calm down. You can start. After all," Jeff leans toward my bare neck. "You _did_ win."

I could lie and say his proximity to me didn't affect me at all, but I can't deny how much I wanted to forget killing the man and just push Jeff into the wall so I could devour him. Someday…

Sorry, I forgot you were listening. Anyway. I leaned to the man now and slowly moved my scalpel down his chest. The smell of blood excited me. I kept going until I reached the spot where the right kidney should be. I carefully dragged my blade around the spot, then peeled back the skin and muscle. The kidney came out easily into my hand. I lifted my mask to eat it. Thinking back on it, the kidney was only so-so. Young adults' kidneys are way better.

"May I have a turn?" Jeff whined after I had finished eating.

"Go ahead. Tell me what you're doing while you do it so I can imagine what it looks like." I asked him.

"I would love to." Jeff purred. Right after that, I heard the sound of his blade entering the man and the scream of pain the idiot let escape him. "Right now, I am cutting around his ribs. I'm tracing every one." I always love to listen to Jeff narrating. It makes me shiver with delight as he describes in detail what he is doing. "I'm cutting through the muscle over his stomach. Should I take out his organs?"

"Do it." I murmur. I could smell the agony the man was going through. Agony smells good, if you're wondering.

"I'll take the stomach out first. Crap, it burst." The stuff that's inside the stomach splattered me. It hurt my sensitive nose. "Let's take out the intestines next. He's bleeding from his mouth now. I guess we don't have any more time, Jack." Jeff sighed in that happy dissapointed way he alway does. I love that little sigh.

God, I'm a mess. It's hard to describe this without it sounding weird. You wouldn't understand how much the whole killing process excites a person.

"May I finish him now?" Jeff begged me.

I remember very clearly how I slipped around behind him and put my right hand over his knife hand. "Only if we do it together."

Together. That's something I want forever. It's hard being blind. It leaves you lonely in a way that is impossible to comprehend. I want to be together with Jeff because when he's around, that loneliness is kept at bay. You know what, I am going to stop waxing poetic right here. You don't need to hear all that crap.

We did bring the knife down, right through his heart. It was immensely satisfying. And then there were the sirens and we leapt away from the body and each other. I suppose you know that the man we killed managed to get a call off to the police. What you don't know is that the only reason you people caught me was that I tripped.

Jeff tried to help me when I fell. "Jack, come on! Let me help you." He had scrabbled at my arms, trying to get enough leverage to get me off the ground. My ankle hurt though. It still does, but it's getting better.

"Jeff, run!" I yelled. He would have stayed. I wouldn't let him get caught to though.

Guess that's it. I'm glad you don't have Jeff too. I would die if you people caught him.

 _Crash._

Sounds like Jeff came for me. It was good knowing you, but I am afraid our conversation will be cut short by a knife to your heart. But it was nice knowing you.


	2. Chapter 2

I stab the man in the stomach and twist. He goes down screaming. _That's what you get, you bastard._ I look around and choose the door on the left. _EJ, where the fuck did they lock you up?_ I survey the room. It's the wrong one. A small, reedy-looking man cowers in a chair pulled up to a cluttered desk. My eyes sweep it and I see EJ's mask and weapons. I cross the room and grab them.

"You can't take those." The little man was actually trying to stop me. "They're part of a murder investigation."

I slice the man's throat. "I did it, along with my friend. There, case closed." I turn and run back through the door I came from. I try the door on the right this time and find several more closed doors. I burst into the first one.

 _BANG! BANG!_

I deflect the bullets with my blade and kill the occupants of the room. I realize a moment later that one wall of the room is a window. A thoroughly average person is banging on the window, and EJ is laughing behind them.

I race out of the room and try the door of the next one. It opens with a squeal.

"Cut his throat, Jeff!" Jack yells. I do as commanded. The man falls to my feet, dead seconds later.

"Is your ankle feeling better, Jack? Because we really need to run like hell." I grab his arm and pull him along behind me. The handcuffs that were supposed to be holding him fall to the floor. "I have your mask."

"Thanks, man." Jack covers his face with it. "Let's get out of here. Do you have my blades?"

I hand him his scalpels with a little bow I know he can't see. "Here they are."

We run out of the room fast. There were probably people coming for us right now. We burst out of the doors and out into the sun. "This way!" Jack yells. I follow without complaint. I need to save my breath for running.

We take this street then run down an alley. I hear sirens behind us. We run two more blocks before taking another alley and running through the small space between two buildings. I feel like stopping and just killing all the policemen, but Jack clearly has other ideas.

The police were definitely on our tail. I even saw them a couple of times.

We duck through several more allies and cross even more streets. I prayed that this would turn out okay. When I thought we would never get away, I realized that the sirens sounded fainter. We were losing them! At last the sounds of pursuit fade into the distance and all we can hear is the sound of our pounding feet. We finally stop behind an abandoned warehouse to catch our breath. I lean against the wall and stare at the gray sky, trying to slow my pounding heart.

Suddenly Jack slams his hands into the wall on either side of my head. "What the fuck were you thinking?"

I look into his mask and laugh, "I couldn't just leave you Jack. Even for me, that would be cold."

"Why? It would have been the smart thing to do." I had never seen EJ this mad. "Tell me!" he screamed.

"Come on, Jack, you know why." When Jack didn't move, I sighed. "It's because I love you, idiot." I try to duck out from under his arms but am stopped.

"Say it again." Jack grabs me by my shoulders holding me in place.

"I love you." I purr. With long, white fingers I lift EJ's mask up and fit my lipless mouth to his in a kiss. I felt Jack's hand move from my shoulder to the back of my neck.

Even as he presses me against him, he whispers, "Say it now."

"I love you." I hiss as his nails dig into my neck. We kiss again harder and our breath mixes. He tastes so good. Like blood and something else I can't quite put my knife to. As our moans fill the silence of this lonely place, I bury my long fingers in his messy brown hair. I've waited for this for too long. Our kiss breaks and I'm left breathless.

"I love you too, Jeff." EJ says hoarsely.

I lean forward and kiss him again, more tenderly this time. "Is that so?" I bite his lip playfully.

"Yes. I have for a long time." EJ holds me tightly and I am aware of just how close we are.

"So are you going to ask me to be your 'special friend', or do I have to do it for you?" I whisper it in his ear and I feel him shiver.

"Will you?" Jack asks. "I don't want to be lonely anymore, Jeff."

"Of course I will." I step regretfully away. "Come on, Jack. We're going to get an earful from Slender If you don't get back soon."

"Fine." Hand in hand, we left as quickly as a shadow.

Together at last.


	3. And The Epilogue

**A/N: And que the WTF ending this story needs.**

Slenderman stands in the middle of his kitchen doing at least ten things at once. You might think that Slender was the master of this house, and you'd be absolutely correct. What might never occur to you is the fact that he was also king of the kitchen. This was his domain and he ruled it with an iron fist.

As he stands there, arms crossed impatiently, one long white diggit tapping out annoyance, his tentacles are helping little Sally make cookies. Ticci Toby is also there but he is mostly just hoping to steal some cookie dough.

Gently, he cracks an egg and empties it into the mixing bowl then, with practiced ease Slender mesures out salt, sugar, and chocolate chips. Sally grabs a handful of chocolate chips and begins to eat them but he neglects to stop her. Preoccupied as he is, Slender doesn't think about how it is going to ruin her dinner. He does however manage to slap Toby's hand away from the cookie dough.

Still turned away from the proceedings Slender helps Sally form the dough into little hearts stars and knives before carefully laying them out on the cookie sheets. Once the pans are filled Slender opens the oven with one tentacle and puts the cookies in with another two.

Just now realizing how stormy Slender is Toby asks, "What's up Slender? You seem… Tense."

Slenderman just huffs and ignores the question.

"Oh come on!" Toby exclaims. "You're obviously thinking thoughtful thoughts about something."

Slendy sighs again. "Jeffery and Jackson are very late." It was true. They had left yesterday late one night and it was the afternoon of the next day but there was still no sign of them. It would be just like Jeff and Eyeless Jack to get into trouble.

Sally pauses in her ritualistic finger licking to say, "They're fine Slendy!"

Slenderman just mutters something incomprehensible and begins to clean the mess the cooking had left behind. "I'm not worrying about what state they are in. I am merely annoyed that they broke their promise to come home before eleven o'clock."

Minutes pass and the wonderful smell of baking cookies permeates the air. Slenderman waits in total silence. A crackling static fills the air as the cookies bake. Nervously tapping his fingers against the top of one of his hatchets, Toby glances at Slenderman and mutters, "They'll probably be back soon Slendy."

"I am well aware of that Tobias!" Snaps Slenderman crossly, the static in the room intensifying to fever pitch. With a world weary sigh, he pinches the bridge of what might have been a nose and mutters, "Why oh why did I decide to watch over a group of imbeciles."

Sally raises her eyebrows suspiciously. "What's an imbecile?" She sounds each syllable out carefully, causing Slenderman's static to fade considerably.

"Never you mind Sally, I was not referring to you."

Grinning, Sally walks over to the oven and peaks inside. "The cookies are almost done!"

Nodding absently, Slenderman starts scrubbing the mixing bowl with two of his tendrils. No matter how much the other occupants of the mansion irritate him, he still worries about them.

The bright ding of the oven send another couple of Slenderman's tentacles over to slip on oven mitts and reach inside the baking hot interior to retrieve the cookies.

The slamming of a door brings the kitchen's three occupants to attention.

"Shit, I'm starving, want me to grab something for you Jack?" A raspy voice asks from around the corner of the kitchen. Slenderman doesn't need to see the faces of the two killers to know who they are.

Jeff the killer saunters into the kitchen followed closely by Jack. Jeff's face is unnaturally flushed and both of them are more unkempt than usual, almost as if they had changed hurriedly. At the sight of Slenderman, Jeff freezes and grabs Jack's arm to make the taller boy stop as well.

"Hey Slendy." He says tentatively. "Can I have some cookies?"

After taking a deep calming breath, Slenderman sets his washing back into the sink. Without looking away from the two sheepish killers, Slenderman asks, "Tobias, would you mind holding the pan?" Not caring that the metal is still piping hot, Toby takes the proffered pan of cookies and then takes a wise, judicious step back.

Quickly advancing on the frightened boys Slenderman fumes, "Jeffery and Jackson, whatever possessed you to go _missing this LONG?_ " The end of his sentence is a shout.

Backing out of the kitchen as fast as he can, Jeffery hurrys to explain. "Well you see, Jack got caught and I had to save him and that took a while so-"

Toby turns to Sally and asks, "What do you wanna bet that Slendy throws Jeff against a wall?"

Looking up at the twitchy proxy Sally decides, "Two cookies from my share. Slendy doesn't usually throw people against walls anymore." With a definitive nod Sally informs, "He's taking medication for it now."

A loud ringing shout breaks their bets as the unmistakable sound of something hitting the wall meets their ears. "JUST BECAUSE YOU TWO ARE IRRESPONSIBLE TEENAGERS DOES NOT GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO _SCREW EACH OTHER_ WHENEVER YOU FEEL LIKE IT!"

Cringing, Sally mutters, "Looks like I lost that bet."

"Yup." Grinning Toby grabs two of the hot cookies. "I think I'll claim my prize right now."

"Hey, I want some too!"

With that, both Sally and Toby enjoy their cookies to the sounds of people getting thrown around in the other room.

 **A/N: What can I say, I like epilogues, especially weird ones.**


End file.
